


Princess B

by loeyviosa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, Kargador Chanyeol, Light Angst Hardinero Chanyeol, M/M, Romance, Señorito Baekhyun
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: Hardinero Chanyeol turned into Kargador Chanyeol all for his Princess B!





	Princess B

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is avhyun  
> another chanbaek fic *sabog confetti* lmao
> 
> plot is cliché, gusto ko lang talaga ng tanan!au ng chanbaek
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> reminder: this is unbeta'd bcs i'm too lazy to proofread this so expect a lot(?) of typographical errors

"Mahal ko po si Chanyeol!"

"Mahal?! Anong alam mo sa pagmamahal?!" umiling si Doña Byun. "Masyado pa kayong bata at sa tingin mo ba ay totoong mahal ka ng Chanyeol na 'yon? Isang hamak na hardinero, nang-aaro sa bukid, Baekhyun!"

Ako rin naman ay inaararo niya. Gusto matawa ng malanding si Baekhyun pero hindi ito ang tamang oras at panahon para doon.

Bakit ba hindi matanggap ng mga magulang at ng buong angkan niya na umibig lang naman siya.

Chanyeol is the love of his life. 

Bakit ba pakiramdam ng pamilya niya ay nasa cliché teleserye sila?

Noong bata pa siya ay hindi niya kailanman naisip na hahadlangan ng mga magulang niya ang magiging story nila ng taong iibigin niya.

Lumaki si Baekhyun na nakukuha ang lahat ng gusto. Bilang nag-iisang tagapagmana ng Hacienda Byun ay masasabing hindi pa nito naranasan ang kahit anong hirap sa buhay.  
Prinsipeng prinsipe ang turing sakaniya sa kanilang mansyon pero prinsesa ang gusto niya dahil para sakaniya ang nag-iisang prince charming lang ay walang iba kundi ang nobyo niyang si Chanyeol.

Ang pinaka hot, gwapo, mabait at may pinaka magandang boses na pinagkakaguluhan ng mga kababaihan sa bayan nila.

Ang bayan ng sinukuan. 

Para kay Baekhyun ay saktong sakto ang pangalan ng kanilang bayan para sa pagmamahalan nila ng kanyang Chanyeol.

Dito sa bayan na 'to niya isinuko ang puso at bataan niya sa kaniyang nobyo. 

Namula pa ang gaga dahil sa alaala ng una nilang chukchak. 

Ang ibang klaseng sarap, ligaya at pagmamahal na ipinaramdam ni Chanyeol sakaniya noong gabi na 'yon.

Naalala niya kung paano siya nito hinalikan, hinaplos, hina- 

"Ano?! Hindi ka na nakasagot!" muling sigaw ni Doña Byun dahilan para matigil ni Baekhyun ang mga kasarapan at kabastusan na tumatakbo sa utak niya. 

"Mama, nagmamahalan kami ni Chanyeol." seryoso at mariing sabi ni Baekhyun.

Sarkastikong tumawa ang kanyang ina. "Talaga? Tignan natin kung totoong mahal ka ng Chanyeol na 'yon pagkatapos ko siyang abutan ng malaking halaga ng pera. Paaalisin ko dito ang lalaking 'yon dahil nakakasama lang siya para sayo! Hindi ka lalabas ng kwartong ito!" galit na sigaw nito at lumabas saka padabog na isinara ang pinto ng silid ni Baekhyun.

Napaupo naman si Baekhyun sa malaki at malambot niyang kama.

Sigurado siyang mahal siya ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya pagdududahan ang lahat ng pinaramdam sakaniya nito kaya naman nag-isip si Baekhyun ng paraan kung paano ba hindi mailalayo ang mahal niya sakaniya.

Papayag naman si Chanyeol, diba?

Hindi rin naman hahayaan ni Chanyeol na magkahiwalay sila, diba? Masyado nilang mahal ang isa't isa. Ipinangako ni Chanyeol sakaniya na hinding hindi niya iiwan si Baekhyun at kakapitan niya ang pangakong 'yon.

Kailangan lang niyang makausap ang pinakamamahal niya ngayon.

Pero paano?

***

"Psst."

Lingon. Wala.

"Psst!"

Lumingon ulit si Chanyeol pero wala talaga.

"Pssssst!" 

At binilisan na lang ni Chanyeol ang paglalakad papunta sa maliit niyang bahay sa may gilid ng bukid.

Wala siyang ibang kasama doon. Hindi niya kasama ang mga magulang niya dahil nasaan na nga ba ang mga magulang niya?

Hindi niya alam.

Lumaki siya sa pangangalaga ng kinilala niyang lolo na siyang nakapulot sakaniya noong iwan siya ng nanay niya sa labas ng Hacienda Byun.

Ang kaso namatay ang lolo niya noong nakaraang taon lang.

Ang kaisa-isang taong nagparamdam sakaniya ng pagmamahal.

Hindi rin naman kasi niya inakala na pareho pala sila ng nararamdaman ng taong tinitignan niya lang noon, ng taong hinahangaan niya.

Si Baekhyun.

Noong mga bata pa sila ay gustong-gusto niyang lapitan at kaibiganin si Baekhyun pero nauunahan siya ng kaba dahil sa bali-balitang masama daw ang ugali nito. 

Sinasabing namimili ito ng kaibigan at kung sakaling totoo ay hindi naman siya masisisi ni Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun ang kaisa-isang batang hinahangaan ng lahat noon dahil nga sa mayaman ito at may kakaibang kagandahan.

Lahat ng mga lalaki at ibang mga babaeng nasa hacienda na kasing edad lang nito ay siya ang gusto pero tanging si Chanyeol lang ang nag tagumpay.

Ang bali-balitang masama ang ugali nito ay galing sa mga kababaihang si Chanyeol naman ang gusto. Sinisiraan ng mga ito si Baekhyun sakaniya nang malaman nilang si Baekhyun ang taong iniibig ni Chanyeol.

Tandang tanda at hinding hindi malilimutan ni Chanyeol kung paano ba sila nagkaaminan ni Baekhyun.

-

"Lo, ang daya mo naman! Tignan mo, wala ka na! Sino pang susuporta sakin sa paghanga ko kay princess b mula sa malayo?" naiiyak na sabi ni Chanyeol habang mag-isa siyang nakaupo sa labas ng maliit nilang bahay ng lolo niya.

Kalilibing lang sa lolo niya at hindi niya talaga matanggap.

Wala na siyang kakampi. Wala na siyang kasama. Wala ng magmamahal sakaniya.

Paano pa?

Hindi namalayan ni Chanyeol na umiiyak na pala siya hanggang sa may panyong lumitaw sa harapan ng mukha niya.

"Punasan mo 'yung luha mo at 'yung sipon mong tutulo na." sabi ng taong nag-abot.

Walang iba kundi si Baekhyun.

Ang princess B ni Chanyeol.

"Señorita Baekhyun!" gulat na sabi ni Chanyeol at napatayo. Pinunasan niya ang luha at sipon niyang malapit nang tumulo gamit mga kamay.

Sumimangot si Baekhyun at itinago nalang ang panyo sa bulsa niya.

"Ang arte mo." naiinis na sabi nito dahil pakiramdam niya ay rejected siya.

Sa loob ng maraming taon ay ngayon na nga lang siya nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob para malapitan ang taong sa malayo niya lang minamahal pero ganito pa ang ginawa sakaniya.

Edi wag!

"Señorito, sandali!" sabi ni Chanyeol at hinawakan ang braso nito para pigilan. "Sorry. Nahihiya lang naman kasi ako.." 

Muli siyang hinarap ni Baekhyun at tumango ito. "Hindi mo naman kailangan mahiya. Nandito ako para damayan ka. Condolence, Chanyeol." sabi nito.

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. Ang sarap pala sa feeling na concern sayo ang taong mahal mo.

"Salamat? Yun ba ang isinasagot doon?" tanong ni Chanyeol.

Tumawa si Baekhyun. "Hindi ko rin alam." 

Umupo sila sa mahabang upuan sa labas na inuupuan ni Chanyeol kanina at muling naging tahimik hanggang sa nagsalita si Chanyeol.

"Pumasok ka na sa loob, señorito. Malamok at mainit dito."

"Sasamahan na muna kita. Andito ka pa sa labas, eh."

"Bakit mo naman ako sasamahan?" nagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol.

Umirap si Baekhyun kahit hindi siya nito nakikita.

"Alam mo kanina ka pa!" inis siyang tumayo. "Sabihin mo na lang kung ayaw mong nandito ako!" 

Nakakatawa ang itsura nito at ang ugali. Masyadong Straightforward. 

"Hindi sa ganun, señorito-"

"Hindi! Wag ka na magpaliwanag! Akala mo gusto kong nandito rin sayo? Pwes, kanina lang 'yon, ngayon hindi na at hinding hindi ko na ulit magugustuhan ko pa!" 

Pero hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung bakit bigla siyang natawa. Sobrang cute naman kasi ng taong mahal niya.

Kung pwede lang niyang yakapin. Kung pwede lang niyang lambingin habang nagsosorry dahil sa childish na pagtatampo pero hindi naman pwede.

Hindi kasi hardinero lang naman siya sa hacienda na pagmamay-ari ng mga magulang ng taong mahal niya.

"Bakit ka tumatawa? Anong nakakatawa?!" mataray na tanong ni Baekhyun.

Pinigil ni Chanyeol ang tawa niya. "W-wala po, señorito."

Tumaas ang kilay ni Baekhyun. "Siguraduhin mo lang, Chanyeol. Hindi porket patay na patay ako sayo.." binulong lang ni Baekhyun ang huling sinabi niya pero hindi ito nakaligtas sa pandinig ni Chanyeol.

Hello?!

Sa laki ba naman ng tenga nito ay talagang maririnig niya.

"Anong sabi mo?" natatangang tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Huh?!" pagmamaang-maangan ni Baekhyun at umaktong cool lang pero deep inside ay nagwawala na ang puso niya sa sobrang kaba.

Tanga. Tanga mo, Baekhyun!

"May sinabi ka, eh. Ano 'yon?"

Umiling si Baekhyun at naglakad paatras. "Hindi ko alam ang sinasabi mo! Uuwi na ako!" sabi nito pero muli siyang pinigilan ni Chanyeol.

"Sabihin mo. Sabi mo patay na patay ka sakin? Diba? Tama ako?" 

At tumawa si Baekhyun. Malakas. 

Pinilit niya kahit gusto niyang maiyak.

Puta.

"Napaka feelingero mo! Kadiri! Bakit naman ako magkakagusto sa isang katulad mo? Mangarap ka." diretsong sabi nito at natauhan si Chanyeol.

Oo nga naman.

Baka nag-iimagine lang siya.

Bakit naman sasabihin ni Baekhyun 'yon? Napaka imposible. Hinding hindi magiging pareho ang feelings nila para sa isa't isa.

Matamlay na ngumiti si Chanyeol at tumango. "Oo nga. Sorry. Nangangarap lang naman akong baka pareho tayo." tumawa siya kasabay nang pagtulo ng luha niya. "Tutal nasabi ko rin naman na, aaminin ko na. Wala namang masama na pangarapin ka, diba, princess B? Sorry. Malayong malayo nga pala tayo. Hinding hindi mo ko makikita sa paraan kung paano kita tignan. Sorry, mahal ko at salamat sa pagpapaalalang malayong malayo ang estado nating dalawa." sabi nito at umikot para pumasok na sana sa bahay niya nang may yumakap mula sa likod niya.

"Sorry."

Napangiti si Chanyeol pero tinanggal niya ang mga braso ni Baekhyun na nakayakap sakaniya.

Ang sarap sa feeling na yakap ka ng taong mahal mo pero bakit?

"Wala 'yon, señorito. Totoo naman, eh. Feelingero ako. Umuwi na po kayo sa mansyon dahil gabi na. Gusto man kitang ihatid pero alam kong ayaw mo kong makasama. Mag-iingat ka na lang."

Naghintay si Chanyeol na bitawan siya ni Baekhyun pero hindi nito ginawa.

"Señorito.." pagtawag niya dito pero hindi sumasagot.

Narinig nalang niya ang mahihinang hikbi at naramdaman ang paggalaw nito habang nakayakap sakaniya. Basa na rin ang shirt na suot niya.

Hinarap siya ni Chanyeol at nakitang umiiyak ang pinakamamahal niya.

"Señorito, b-bakit ka umiiyak?" nagtatakang tanong nito.

Humikbi si Baekhyun. "Sorry kung nasaktan kita. Sinabi ko lang naman 'yon kasi akala ko hindi tayo pareho ng nararamdaman." sabi nito.

At parang natameme si Chanyeol.

Huh?

Anong sinasabi niya?

"I love you, Chanyeol. I'm sorry kung nasabi ko 'yon. Hinding hindi ko gugustuhing saktan ka at maliitin ka. Sorry. Sorry."

Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Chanyeol.

Pareho ng nararamdaman?

"Baek, a-anong sinasabi mo?"

"Sabi ko I love you. Mahal kita. Mahal kita, Chanyeol. Mahal din kita, Chan-" at hindi na niya pinatapos si Baekhyun.

Hinalikan na niya ito.

Hindi man makapaniwala at masyadong biglaan ay wala na dapat inaaksayang panahon.

Yung gabing pinaka malungkot para sakaniya ay napalitan ng sayang walang makapapantay.

Sorry, lo. Alam ko namang masaya ka rin para saakin diba?

Ito na.

Mahal rin ako ng prinsesa.

-

"So ganyan?! Tatakbuhan mo ako?!"

At napatigil si Chanyeol dahil sa boses na narinig.

Humarap siya at automatic na napangiti. 

"Princess B."

Umirap ito sakaniya. "Princess pero parang monster kung makapagmadali ka paalis!" parang batang nagtatampo na sabi nito.

Tumawa si Chanyeol at lumapit kay Baekhyun.

"Sorry. Akala ko kasi kung sino eh. Sorry na." sabi niya dito at hinalikan ito sa cheeks kaya napangiti na rin si Baekhyun.

Inakbayan niya ito at naglakad sila.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito sa labas? Natutulog ka na dapat." sabi ni Chanyeol habang papunta sila sa bahay niya.

Niyakap siya ni Baekhyun patagilid. Hindi ito nagsasalita at maya maya ay narinig na lang ni Chanyeol ang paghikbi nito.

Ang pinaka ayaw niya sa lahat ay umiiyak si Baekhyun. Sobrang sumasakit ang puso niya kapag nakikitang nasasaktan at nahihirapan ito.

"Baek, bakit? Anong nangyari?"

Mas lalo lang naiyak si Baekhyun dahil sa tono ng pananalita ni Chanyeol. 

Masyadong malambing. Sa pagsasalita pa lang ay ramdam na ang sobrang pagmamahal.

Huminto sila at naupo sa upuan sa labas ng bahay ni Chanyeol.

"Mahal, sabihin mo sakin."

"Chan.. Ilayo mo na ko dito."

At nabigla si Chanyeol sa sinabi nito.

Ano daw?

"A-ano?"

"Nalaman ng mama ang relasyon nating dalawa at sigurado akong nakapag-usap na sila ng papa.. hindi ko na aantayin pa ang araw na palayuin ka nila, palayasin ka nila dito sa hacienda. Chan, sigurado akong bukas na bukas gagawin na nila 'yon. Hindi ko kakayanin kung mawawala ka. Chan, please, umalis na tayo dito. Itanan mo na ko.." 

Gulat pa rin si Chanyeol sa pinagsasasabi ni Baekhyun.

"Huh?" lang ang tanging nasambit niya.

"Ayaw mo ba.." mahinang tanong ni Baekhyun at mabilis na umiling si Chanyeol.

"Hindi! Hindi sa ganun! Nabibigla lang ako." sagot nito at mas humigpit ang yakap ni Baekhyun sakaniya.

"Baek, sigurado ka ba?"

"Chan, mukha ba kong nagbibiro? Seryoso ako."

"Pero Baek, mahihirapan tayo. Ako sanay ako. Eh, ikaw? Hindi ka naman sanay sa hirap. Baka hindi mo kayanin."

Umiling si Baekhyun. "Mas hindi ko kaya kung mawawala ka. Please, Chan. Umalis na tayo dito. Diba mahal mo ko?"

"Mahal kita, Baekhyun. Mahal na mahal kita kaya iniisip ko ang magiging kalagayan mo. Kakayanin mo ba talaga?"

"Hindi mo naman ako pababayaan diba?" tanong nito na kaagad tinanguan ni Chanyeol.

"Hinding hindi."

Matagal walang nagsasalita sakanilang dalawa hanggang sa hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang noo ni Baekhyun.

"Ilalayo kita dito. Aalis tayo."

"Talaga?!" masayang tanong ni Baekhyun.

Nginitian siya ni Chanyeol. "Kahit ano, para makasama ka." sagot nito at nagkiss sila sa lips.

Hinatid na ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa labas.

Gusto man niyang ihatid ay hindi na siya hinayaan ni Baekhyun. Baka kasi may makakita pa sakanila. Mahirap na.

"Mamayang alas-tres ng madaling araw. Magkita tayo sa likod ng hacienda." muling paalala ni Baekhyun.

Tumango si Chanyeol. "Darating ako."

Muling hinalikan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun bago ito naglakad pabalik sa mansyon.

***

"Chan, saan tayo pupunta?" tanong ni Baekhyun nang makasakay sila sa bus.

Saktong 3 am kanina nang dumating si Baekhyun sa antayan nila ni Chanyeol at nandun na rin ito.

Hindi naman nahirapan si Baekhyun sa pagtakas sa mansyon dahil sanay na siya. Madalas niya itong ginagawa para makapagkita sila ni Chanyeol tuwing gabi.

Hindi rin naman madami ang mga gamit na dala niya. Dalawang bag lang dahil sigurado siyang mahihirapan sila kung marami siyang dala.

"Maynila. Maynila ang byahe nitong bus." sagot ni Chanyeol.

Tumango si Baekhyun at pinaglaruan ang kamay ni Chanyeol. 

"Sorry." mahinang sabi nito kaya tinignan siya ni Chanyeol.

"Bakit ka nagsosorry? Para saan?"

"Kasi pinilit kitang ilayo ako.."

"Baek, tumingin ka sakin." sabi ni Chanyeol at tumingala si Baekhyun sakaniya. Hinaplos niya ang pisngi nito. "Mahal, ako nga ang dapat nagsosorry kasi kung mayaman lang sana ako, baka hindi hadlangan ng mga magulang mo 'yung relasyon natin. Sorry kung ganito lang ako."

Umiling si Baekhyun. "Diba sinabi ko na sayo? Wag na wag kang magsosorry sa kung sino ka. Mahal kita, Chan at kahit ano pang maging estado mo sa buhay, ikaw at ikaw pa rin ang pipiliin kong makasama." 

Ngumiti si Chanyeol.

Sobrang swerte talaga niya. 

Mahal na mahal din siya ng taong mahal niya.

"Baek, hindi magiging madali 'yung buhay na kahaharapin natin. Sigurado ka ba talaga? Pwede ka pang bumalik sa mansyon at ako nalang ang lalayo."

Humigpit ang hawak ni Baekhyun sa kamay ni Chanyeol. "Sa sinasabi mo, parang hindi mo ako mahal at ayaw mo na akong makasama.."

"Baek, hindi naman ganun. Ayoko lang na mahirapan ka. Mahal kita at gusto kitang makasama pero mas hindi ko kakayanin na nakikita kang nahihirapan lalo na at ako pa ang dahilan."

"Chan, lahat kakayanin ko basta ikaw ang kasama mo. Andyan ka naman, eh. Sa totoo lang natatakot ako. Natatakot ako sa magiging buhay natin, sa future, natatakot rin akong baka mahanap tayo nila mama pero tuwing iniisip kong nandito ka naman at hindi mo ako pababayaan, nawawala. Mas nangingibaw 'yung excitement na ito na 'yon, tayong dalawa nalang. Magkasama na talaga tayo." 

Muling napangiti si Chanyeol.

Kung ganito ba naman si Baekhyun, may dapat pa ba siyang ikakaba?

Meron.

Madami.

Pero katulad nang sinabi ni Baekhyun, basta andyan ito ay handa siyang harapin ang lahat.

***

"Oh gising, gising dyan! Stop over! Stop over! Magbanyo na ang magbabanyo, kumain na ang mga nagugutom! Thirty minutes!" 

Nagising sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun dahil sa sigaw ng konduktor ng bus.

Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang oras mula sa wrist watch na suot at nakitang 7:34 am pa lang. 

"Baek, nagugutom ka ba?" tanong ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun.

Naalala rin niyang hindi pala siya nagdinner kagabi.

"Tara? Kain tayo?" 

Tumayo sila at lumabas ng bus.

Bumungad sakanila ang isang malaking karinderya.

Ang mga kalderong nakahilera sa labas at paulit ulit na binubuksan ng iba't ibang tao. May ibang pang mga sigaw nang sigaw na, "ate kanin pa!", "manang, pengeng sabaw!" 

Inikot ni Baekhyun ang paningin niya at napangiti si Chanyeol nang mapansin niya ang reaction nito.

"Chan, saan tayo kakain?" tanong nito.

"Dito." 

"Huh? Saan?"

"Dito, Baek." sagot ni Chanyeol at hinila si Baekhyun papunta sa loob ng karinderya.

"W-wala bang restaurant dito?"

Natawa na talaga si Chanyeol. "Mahal, walang restaurant dito at hindi naman ganun kalaki 'yung perang dala natin. Kailangan na muna natin magtipid, ha?" 

Tumango si Baekhyun. "Oo nga pala. Sorry."

"Tama na ang sorry. Basta pag dating natin sa Maynila, maghahanap agad ako ng trabaho, ha? Para hindi na mahihirapan ang mahal ko."

"Ako rin, Chan! Gusto ko magtrabaho!"

"Hindi pwede."

"Huh? Bakit? Gusto kitang tulungan."

"Baek, hindi ka naman sanay magtrabaho. Maraming mag-iiba pag nakarating na tayo don pero ayokong pahirapan ka nang sobra. Hayaan mo nalang akong magtrabaho. Please." 

Bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun. 

Kung ipagpipilitan niya, siguradong mag-aaway lang sila at ayaw na niyang pasamain pa ang loob ni Chanyeol.

"Basta pag-aaralan ko ang mga gawaing bahay at ako ang mag-aalaga sayo tuwing uuwi ka galing sa trabaho."

Napangiti si Chanyeol. "Hmm. Ang sweet naman ng mahal ko, sige po. Nakakaexcite naman, parang mag-asawa."

Natawa si Baekhyun. "Ewan ko sayo!"

"Ibig sabihin ba non, unli na ang-" tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang bibig ni Chanyeol.

"Gutom na ko! Order na tayo!" sabi nito na ikinatawa nang malakas ni Chanyeol.

*** 

"Ayos na ba sayo 'to, Baek?" tanong ni Chanyeol.

Ito na ang ikalimang kwartong tinignan nila para rentahan. 

Ang palaging sagot ni Baekhyun ay ayos na ang kwarto at pwede na silang dalawa doon pero si Chanyeol ang umaayaw.

Ang dami niyang reklamo. Masyado daw maliit at sigurado siyang hindi magiging comfortable si Baekhyun.

Naisip nga niya kung meron ba sa mga tinignan at iba pa nilang pupuntahan na magiging komportable si Baekhyun? 

Wala.

"Ayos na tayo dito, Chan. Mura pa ang rate. Makakatipid tayo." sagot nito.

Natutuwa si Chanyeol dahil kararating pa lang nila at ito na ang iniisip ni Baekhyun pero ayaw rin niya dahil siguradong mahihirapan siya.

"Magiging ayos ka ba dito kapag wala ako? Kapag mag-isa ka?" 

Nakangiting tumango si Baekhyun. 

"Oo naman." 

"Sige po. Kukunin na namin." sabi ni Chanyeol doon sa landlady. 

***

First day.

"Good morning, mahal ko." sabi ni Chanyeol at hinalikan sa buong mukha si Baekhyun. 

Nagising naman ito at nakitang bagong ligo at nakabihis na si Chanyeol. Ready na itong umalis.

Bumangon si Baekhyun mula sa pagkakahiga sa hindi gaanong malambot na foam ng maliit na kama. 

Kagabi nga ay dapat sa lapag nalang matutulog si Chanyeol dahil maliit talaga ang kama at halatang nahihirapan si Baekhyun dahil hindi naman ito sanay pero pinagpilitan ni Baekhyun na hindi siya makakatulog kapag hindi niya ito katabi, nagpacute pa ito kaya walang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi tumabi dito.

Magkayakap nalang sila at komportableng nakatulog si Baekhyun sa bisig ni Chanyeol.

"Saan ka pupunta?"

"Maghahanap po ng trabaho."

Tumango si Baekhyun at tumayo saka inayos ang shirt na suot ni Chanyeol.

"Kumain ka muna ng almusal bago ka maghanap ha? Kapag pagod ka na at wala pa rin, umuwi ka na muna kasi pwede pa naman bukas." nag-aalalang sabi ni Baekhyun.

"Opo, boss. Aalis na ako ha? Uuwi ako mamayang 12 at dadalhan kita ng pananghalian. May pandesal dyan sa mesa, binili ko kanina kaya mag-almusal ka na ha? Dito ka lang. Wag kang lalabas, Baek. Maraming siraulo dito." paalala niya.

Naglakad sila ni Baekhyun papunta sa pinto.

"Ingat ka." sabi ni Baekhyun.

"Ikaw din dito. I love you." sabi ni Chanyeol at hinalikan ang labi ni Baekhyun. 

Hindi na niya inantay pang makasagot ito at bumaba na siya para makalabas ng boarding house. 

***

1 week na sila ngayon sa Maynila at noong ika-unang araw pa lang nila ay nakahanap na kaagad si Chanyeol ng trabaho.

Kargador sa palengke.

Nang malaman ni Baekhyun ang nakuhang trabaho ni Chanyeol ay sobra siyang nag-alala. 

Sinabihan niya si Chanyeol na maghanap ng iba pero sinabi ni Chanyeol na ginawa na niya, pero talagang doon siya natanggap.

7 am ang pasok niya at 8 pm ang uwi pero minsan ay naeextend. Depende sa mga utos sakaniya ni Aling Meredith, ang boss niya. Umuuwi rin siya tuwing lunch time para magdala ng pagkain at sabay silang magla-lunch ni Baekhyun. 

Sobrang nakakapagod pero sa tuwing uuwi siya at sasalubungin siya ng taong mahal niya ay para bang nawawala lahat. Sa mga halik at yakap pa lang ni Baekhyun ay parang bumabalik na ang lahat ng energy niya.

"Sigurado ka ba?" tanong ni Luhan kay Baekhyun.

Si Luhan ay ang nakatira sa kabilang kwarto kasama ng asawa niyang si Sehun. 

Parang pareho man pero magkaiba ang case nila Luhan at Sehun sakanila ni Chanyeol. Sina Luhan at Sehun kasi ay pinalayas ng mga magulang dahil hindi sila tanggap. 

Sila ni Chanyeol, tumakas.

"Oo, sigurado ako. Turuan mo na ko!" pagpupumilit ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

Mabilis niyang naging ka-close si Luhan dahil pareho silang tumatambay sa terrace ng boarding house sa tuwing naiinip. May trabaho rin kasi si Sehun, waiter siya sa isang fastfood chain.

"Nakakatakot ka naman turuan non, Baek. Baka pasabugin mo ang kusina!" pang-aasar ni Luhan kay Baekhyun dahilan para sumimangot ito.

Nagpapaturo kasi siya ngayon kung paano ba magluto. 

Naaawa na kasi siya kay Chanyeol na nag-eeffort pang umuwi tuwing alas dose ng tanghali para lang dalhan siya ng pagkain. Oo nga at gusto nitong magkasabay sila, gusto rin naman ni Baekhyun ang kaso lang ay mas napapagod pa si Chanyeol.

Bago pa ito bumalik sa trabaho ay huhugasan muna ang mga pinaggamitan nila.

Pagod na pagod na talaga ito pero hindi nagrereklamo dahil para kay Baekhyun naman ang lahat. 

Kaso ayaw naman ni Baekhyun ng ganun. Ayaw niyang maging sobrang pabigat pa at pahirapan pa lalo si Chanyeol kaya ngayon, mag-aaral na si Baekhyun ng mga gawaing bahay. Uumpisahan niya sa pagluluto. 

Gusto niya ay hahatiran niya si Chanyeol ng pagkain tuwing lunch. Ipagluluto sa umaga bago pumasok at sa gabi rin bago matulog.

Lahat ay ipapaturo na ni Baekhyun kay Luhan dahil nalaman niyang alam na nito ang lahat ng mga gawaing bahay.

Ngayong araw na 'to magsisimula ang pagiging mature ni Baekhyun. Sabi niya.

Kailangan na niyang matuto. Kailangan na niyang tulungan si Chanyeol. 

Dahil kahit hindi pa sila mag-asawa, masasabi niya pa rin na ngayon hindi na sila si Chanyeol at si Baekhyun lang, sila na ngayon sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

***

"San ba kasi 'yung kay Aling Meredith dito?" pagtatanong ni Baekhyun kay Luhan.

Nagkibit balikat naman si Luhan dahil hindi rin niya alam. "Hanapin na lang natin." sagot nito at nagpatuloy sila sa paglalakad sa loob ng palengke.

First time ni Baekhyun makaapak sa loob ng isang wet market. Meron silang pagmamay-ari ng pamilya niya pero never pa siyang pumunta doon dahil nga madumi at mabaho.

Pero para kay Chanyeol ay tiniis niya ang lahat ng mga nakikita at naaamoy niya. Natalsikan pa nga siya ng maduming tubig nang itapon ng aling nagtitinda ng isda ang laman ng basin na hawak niya pero imbes na mag-inarte ay hindi nalang pinansin ni Baekhyun.

Naisip niya, para kay Chanyeol.

Nagpatuloy sila sa paglalakad habang hinahanap ang pwesto ni Aling Meredith. Ipagtatanong na lang sana ni Baekhyun nang saktong makita niya si Chanyeol.

Pero hindi siya natuwa sa nasilayan.

Si Chanyeol. Topless at pawis na pawis habang buhat ang dalawang sako ng mga gulay sa isang balikat.

Hawak nito ang dalawang sako bilang suporta kaya naman nakaflex ang muscles niya. 

Putangina.

Those biceps!

Those abs!

Putangina.

Sobrang hot ng boyfriend niya.

Pero hindi talaga natutuwa si Baekhyun.

Nanggigigil siya dahil may kausap at katawanang babae si Chanyeol ngayon. Ang mata ng babae ay umiikot sa buong pangangatawan ni Chanyeol at parang gusto ni Baekhyun manabunot.

Puñeta. 

Walang ano-ano ay hinila niya si Luhan sa direction ni Chanyeol at ng babae.

Hindi naman nagsalita si Luhan nang makita niya ang reason kung bakit ganun nalang ang inakto ni Baekhyun.

Goodluck sayo, girl. 

"Chanyeol!" pagtawag ni Baekhyun at nilingon ni Chanyeol ang direksyon ng pinanggalingan ng boses.

"Mahal?!" gulat na tanong niya.

Binitawan ni Baekhyun si Luhan at sexy na naglakad palapit sa boyfriend niya.

Binitawan ni Chanyeol ang mga dala niya at lumapit kay Baekhyun. 

Sumimangot ang babaeng kausap niya dahil sa narinig niyang pagtawag ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?" tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Bakit? Bawal ba ako dito?" mataray na tanong ni Baekhyun saka tinignan ang babaeng kausap ni Chanyeol kanina.

Umiwas ito ng tingin saka nagpaalam kay Chanyeol. Hindi niya pinansin si Baekhyun.

"Ikaw naman oh. Nagtatanong lang naman. Sinong kasama mong lumabas? Baka kung napano ka." sabi ni Chanyeol.

"Tss. Kasama ko si Luhan." tinuro niya si Luhan na ngayon ay namimili na ng mga pagkain sa tindahan ng mga gulay na nasa tapat nila.

"Wag na sumimangot. Ang sungit naman po." panlalambing ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun pero hindi natinag ang pagiging masungit nito.

Inikot ni Baekhyun ang paningin niya at hinanap ang babaeng kausap ni Chanyeol kanina.

Nakita niya ang babae at bigla siyang sweet na ngumiti kay Chanyeol nang makita niyang nakatingin ito sakanila.

Hinawakan niya ang braso nito at niyakap.

"Baek, pawis ako! Madumi! Mabaho!" sabi ni Chanyeol.

Umiling si Baekhyun at inamoy ang leeg ng pawis na si Chanyeol. "Hmm. Hindi, ang bango bango pa rin ng mahal ko."

Nagtataka naman si Chanyeol sa ikinikilos ng boyfriend.

Ganito naman talaga ito pero sa public place? Ngayon lang.

"Baek.." 

Bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun at bumitaw kay Chanyeol. "Dinalhan lang naman kita ng lunch. Niluto ko 'yan pero parang busy ka yata kaya sige iiwan ko na lang sayo. Mag-enjoy ka na lang makipag-usap sa kung sino-sinong babae habang wala kang suot na top, uuwi na ako at sige wag ka na rin magpayakap. Kung gusto mo sakaniya ka na lang magpayakap!" inis na inis na sabi nito at inabot kay Chanyeol ang lunchbox na dala.

Kinuha naman 'yun ni Chanyeol pero bago pa makalayo si Baekhyun ay hinila na niya ito at kinulong sa mga bisig niya.

Totoong kahit pawis ay mabango si Chanyeol at hindi rin naman nandidiri si Baekhyun sakaniya kahit pa sabihin niyang madumi na siya. Syempre, siya 'yan.

"Sorry na. Nag-uusap lang naman po kami tungkol sa mga inuutos ni Aling Meredith sakin. Wala lang naman 'yon, mahal." bulong niya sa tenga ni Baekhyun.

Automatic na napangiti naman ito at tinignan ulit ang babae na nakatingin din sakanila. Nagsmirk siya dito bago humarap kay Chanyeol at halikan ito sa baba ng labi.

"Sige na. Basta kainin mo 'yan, ha? Mamayang gabi ipagluluto ulit kita. Aantayin kita." 

"Baek, sigurado ka bang nagluluto ka? Paano?"

Natawa si Baekhyun dahil sa nakakunot na noo ni Chanyeol. "Thanks to Luhan. Sige na. See you later, love." sabi niya at nagpaalam na para makauwi.

***

Sunod sunod na katok ang narinig ni Baekhyun mula sa labas ng pinto.

"Sandali lang!"

Nagmadali siyang ibaba ang platong hinuhugasan saka naghugas ng kamay at nagpunas bago pagbuksan ang taong malakas na kumakatok.

Sino ba kasi 'yon? Si Chanyeol? Galit ba?

Nang buksan ni Baekhyun ang pinto ay tumambad sakaniya si Sehun na akay akay ang lasing na lasing na si Chanyeol.

"Oh my gosh! Anong nangyari?" pagtatanong niya habang pinagbubuksan ng pinto si Sehun at inilapag nito si Chanyeol sa kama.

Kasunod naman ni Sehun si Luhan.

"Pauwi na kami ni Sehun kasi namili kami ng mga grocery supplies, nakita namin si Chanyeol na nilalasing nung mga lasinggero don sa kanto. Wag ka mag-alala, Baek, wala namang nangyaring masama o ginawa 'yang hindi dapat. Ganun lang talaga 'yung mga lasinggero dyan sa labas, kapag may bagong salta silang nakikita, pinaiinom nila hanggang sa malasing. Mukhang hindi nakatanggi 'yang si Chanyeol. Nabiktima na rin ng mga 'yon si Sehun noon." paliwanag ni Luhan.

Tumango naman si Baekhyun at nakahinga nang maluwag.

Akala niya ay naglasing si Chanyeol dahil sa mga problema nila.

Kinabahan siya. Akala niya ay iiwan na siya bukas ng umaga.

 

"Alagaan mo nalang. Magigising pa 'yan. Paulit-ulit niyang sinasabi ang pangalan mo kanina." natatawang sabi ni Sehun bago sila lumabas ni Luhan.

"Salamat Sehun, Luhan." sabi ni Baekhyun na tinanguan at nginitian lang ng dalawa.

Nang maisara ni Baekhyun ang pinto ay pumunta siya sa may kusina at kumuha ng towel saka ito binasa para mapunasan si Chanyeol.

Tinanggal niya ang suot nitong tsinelas, pants, at shirt. Tanging boxers na lang ni Chanyeol ang natitira.

Umupo si Baekhyun sa tabi nito at pinunasan ang mukha pababa sa leeg. Nang bumaba ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa dibdib ni Chanyeol ay bigla nitong ginalaw ang kamay niya at pinigilan ang pagpupunas ni Chanyeol.

"W-wag. Magagalit si p-princess B.." nakapikit na sabi nito.

Baekhyun giggles. Ang cute cute naman ng boyfriend niya. 

Sobrang hot ng itsura pero bakit ganun ang ugali?

Daddy by body, baby by heart.

"Bakit ako magagalit kay princess B? Diba ako si princess B?" tanong ni Baekhyun at tinuloy ang pagpupunas kay Chanyeol.

Dumilat naman ito at naaninag niya si Baekhyun.

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. Kahit umiikot si Baekhyun sa paningin niya ay ito pa rin ang pinaka maganda para sa mga mata niya.

Baekhyun is glowing.

Tinaas niya ang kamay niya at hinaplos ang pisngi ni Baekhyun. "B, mahal na mahal kita."

Tumango si Baekhyun at hinalikan ang kamay ni Chanyeol na nasa cheek niya. "I love you too, Chan." 

At masyadong mabilis ang mga pangyayari.

Biglang inikot ni Chanyeol ang position nila hanggang sa nasa ilalim na niya si Baekhyun at hinahalikan na ang leeg nito.

Napapamoan na lang si Baekhyun dahil sa paghalik na ginagawa ni Chanyeol.

Fck. Bakit ang init? Bakit ang sarap?

He wants more.

Iba ang pagkakahalik ni Chanyeol. Ngayon lang ito nakitang lasing ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman kasi ito nag-iinom sa hacienda noon dahil nakafocus siya sa pagtatrabaho.

Is this the effect of alcohol on his boyfriend? Tangina, kung oo edi lagi na niya itong paiinumin tuwing may session sila.

Chanyeol's kisses went down to his collarbones and then he moves to leave a peck on Baekhyun's shoulder, and from there he went up to kiss Baekhyun's lips. 

Hindi na talaga napigilan ni Baekhyun ang init na nararamdaman lalo na nang tanggalin ni Chanyeol ang shirt na suot niya at itapon sa kung saang parte ng kwarto.

He sucked Baekhyun's nipples while caressing the other one.

Baekhyn bites his lower lip. He moans so quietly while he lets Chanyeol enjoy his pinkish nipples. 

Kung ano-ano na ang pumasok sa isip ni Baekhyun.

Hinaplos niya ang biceps ng boyfriend niya. Yun ang isa sa pinaka sa maraming paborito niyang parte ng katawan ni Chanyeol.

Actually, lahat nga yata ay favorite niya basta about kay Chanyeol.

And tangina kasi sobrang swerte niya. 

Sobrang blessed lang kasi si Chanyeol ang binigay sakaniya.

Pero natigil ang mga pag-iisip ni Baekhyun nang biglang tumigil si Chanyeol at bumagsak ang ulo nito sa dibdib niya.

Napabuntong hininga na lang siya nang marinig niya ang paghilik nito.

Tangina.

He mentally noted to himself that he shouldn't make Chanyeol drink alcohol again tuwing may session sila.

Joke lang pala 'yung naisip niya kanina.

And now, magsasariling sikap siya.

Great. Thank you, Chanyeol. Putangina. 

***  
It's been 1 month.

1 month na simula nang mamuhay sila malayo sa mga Byun.

Sa loob ng 1 month na 'yun ay natutunan ni Baekhyun ang maraming bagay. Except sa isa.

Ang paglalaba.

Si Chanyeol pa rin ang naglalaba ng mga damit nila. Hindi siya pinatatry ni Chanyeol dahil inaalagaan nito ang magagandang kamay ni Baekhyun.

Sa tuwing susubukan ni Baekhyun maglaba kapag nasa palengke si Chanyeol ay hindi rin naman niya magawa, paano kasi tinatapos nito sa gabi bago matulog kahit pa pagod na pagod na siya.

Napansin pa nga ni Baekhyun na kahit palaging pagod, mas nagiging hot at sexy ang boyfriend niya.

Dala na rin siguro ng pagbuhat ng kung ano-anong mabibigat sa palengke.

Natawa si Baekhyun sa mga naiisip niya.

Ang swerte talaga ng mga sako-sakong gulay na palaging binubuhat ng boyfriend niya. Siya kaya? Kailan ulit siya bubuhatin nito?

Ang last kasi ay last month pa, noong day off ni Chanyeol, inasar niya nang inasar ni ito tungkol sa itsura nito noong bata pa siya kaya nagkilitian sila at tumakbo si Baekhyun palayo. Nahuli siya ni Chanyeol non at binuhat saka mahinang ibinagsak sa kama na nauwi sa make out session.

"Anong nakakatawa?" tanong ni Chanyeol nang mapansin niyang nakangiti si Baekhyun habang nakaupo sa matigas na mahabang upuang kahoy at nakatingin sa kawalan.

"Wala." sagot ni Baekhyun.

"Wala daw. Sus. Kinikilig ka ba? Ano nanamang ginawa ko para kiligin ka?" tanong ni Chanyeol habang sinasampay sa terrace ang mga damit na nilabhan niya.

Day-off niya ngayon at ito nanaman, paglalaba nanaman ang ginagawa niya instead na nagpapahinga.

Umirap si Baekhyun. "Asa ka. Bakit naman ako kikiligin sayo?"

"Bakit hindi? Tska kanino ka pa ba kikiligin? May iba bang dapat kakiligan bukod sakin?"

Tumango si Baekhyun. Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol.

Nilapitan niya ang boyfriend niya at nagcross arms pa sa gilid nito.

"Marami."

"Sino?" inis na tanong ni Chanyeol. "Ano? Porket tuwing gabi lang tayo nagkakasama kapag may trabaho ako, kinikilig ka na sa iba?"

"Sorry. Can't help it." pang-aasar pa lalo ni Baekhyun.

Hindi na lang nagsalita si Chanyeol. Nagpatuloy siya sa pagsampay. Namula naman si Baekhyun nang makita ang underwear na hawak ni Chanyeol.

It's his underwear. Lalo siyang nagblush nang maalalang pati undies niya ay si Chanyeol ang naglalaba.

Nakakahiya pa ang design non. 

Color blue. Napuno ng maliliit na cute marshmallows na may smiley face. 

Hindi na lang tinignan ni Baekhyun ang brief niya at nagfocus sa boyfriend niyang tahimik pa rin.

Sineryoso ata ni Chanyeol ang sinabi niya kanina.

Oops. Wrong move.

Niyakap niya ito mula sa likod.

Napatigil naman sa ginagawa si Chanyeol.

"Bakit hindi mo yakapin 'yung ibang taong nagpapakilig sayo?" bitter na tanong nito.

"Ang seloso naman po. Ano kayang feeling magseloso sa sarili 'no?" 

"Tss. Sarili, eh sinabi mo nga madami. Isa lang ako."

Natawa si Baekhyun. "Let me explain." hindi nagsalita si Chanyeol kaya nagpout si Baekhyun at bumitaw sa yakap saka pumunta sa harap nito. 

Niyakap niya ulit ito saka ibinaon ang mukha sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. Maya maya lang naramdaman na niya ang pagyakap ni Chanyeol sa bewang niya.

"Isang lalaki, maraming dahilan. Bakit naman ako kikiligin sa iba, eh walang wala naman sila sayo, ha!" tumingala si Baekhyun at nakitang pinipigilan ni Chanyeol ang pagngiti.

Pabebe.

"Ikaw lang po ang iniisip ko. Ikaw lang 'yung mahal ko. Hindi ako kikiligin sa iba. Si Chanyeol ko lang 'yung nagpaparamdam sakin non." 

Umirap si Chanyeol.

Corny pero sweet.

Para matigil na lang ang pinag-uusapan nila at bumaba ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa pwet ni Baekhyun saka ito pinisil.

Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Baekhyun dahil sa gulat.

"Oh my gosh ka!"

Tumawa si Chanyeol. "Hindi mo ba ko namiss?" nakangising tanong nito.

"Namiss!" mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun.

Bigla naman siyang binuhat ni Chanyeol at pinulupot ni Baekhyun ang braso niya sa leeg nito.

He kissed Chanyeol bago pa sila makarating sa kama at ibaba siya nito doon. 

***

"Happy anniversary!" bungad ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun nang bumangon ito.

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun. Hindi dahil sa nakalimutan niya ang anniversary nila, kaso bakit andito pa si Chanyeol?

Halatang tanghali na at nalate lang siya nang gising. Tinignan niya ang orasan sa gilid niya at 9:45 am na pala.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?!" tanong ni Baekhyun.

Nagpout naman si Chanyeol. "Grabe. Ayan talaga isasagot mo sakin?"

"Pero late ka na!"

Napahinga nalang nang malalim si Chanyeol. "Maligo ka nalang. May pupuntahan tayo."

"Huh? Saan?"

Pero hindi na nagsalita si Chanyeol at hinila na lang si Baekhyun.

"Maligo ka na, mahal. Aalis tayo ngayon!" sabi niya at mahina pang tinulak tulak si Baekhyun papasok sa banyo.

"Oo na! Oo na!" sagot ni Baekhyun saka isinara ang pinto para makaligo na.

***

"Amusement park?" tanong ni Baekhyun.

Tumango si Chanyeol. Matapos nilang maglunch at saglit na mamasyal ay dinala niya si Baekhyun sa Star City. 

Matagal niyang pinag-ipunan ang ipanggagatos nila para sa araw na 'to. Siguro, madali para sa iba pero iba ang sitwasyon nila.

Hindi sapat ang 250 pesos a day na sweldo niya sa palengke para maidate niya si Baekhyun kaya nga madalas siyang mag-overtime dahil ayaw naman niyang maikulong lang si Baekhyun sa bahay.

Gusto niya ay kahit na nahihirapan sila ay nakakapag-enjoy pa rin ang prinsesa niya. Kaya kahit anong hirap, basta para kay Baekhyun ay gagawin niya.

"Chan, baka wala na tayong pera.." sabi nito.

Sa loob ng isang buwan nilang pagtatanan ay naging matipid si Baekhyun. Syempre, natutuwa si Chanyeol dahil nagmature talaga ito pero ayaw naman niyang tipirin ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya lalo na sa special day nilang dalawa.

"Meron. May pera tayo, Baek. Nag-ipon ako. Kaya tara na!"

"Itago nalang natin. Ipunin na lang natin." nanghihinayang na sabi ni Baekhyun pero umiling si Chanyeol.

Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun. "Ngayong araw lang. Please?"

At walang nagawa si Baekhyun.

Paano ba naman niya kasi tatanggihan si Chanyeol?

Hindi niya kaya. Isa pa, magtatampo lang 'yon at iisipin na wala lang para sakaniya ang araw na 'to.

Kaya ngumiti si Baekhyun at pinisil ang kamay nito. "Tara na sa loob?"

***

"Chan, pagod na pagod na ko.." reklamo ni Baekhyun nang akala niya ay uuwi na sila pero hindi pa pala.

May isa pa silang pupuntahan bago umuwi sabi ni Chanyeol.

"Last na 'to, Baek. Kailangan nating magpasalamat."

"Magpasalamat? Saan? Kanino?"

"Sakaniya." sabi lang ni Chanyeol at naguluhan lalo si Baekhyun.

Pero natigil rin ito sa pag-iisip nang pumara si Chanyeol sa jeep at bumaba sila sa Baclaran Church.

Napangiti nalang si Baekhyun.

Si Chanyeol na talaga. 

Pumasok sila sa loob at saglit na nagdasal para magpasalamat sa lahat ng blessings at humingi ng kapatawaran sa mga araw araw na nagagawang kasalanan.

Nang matapos ay lumabas na sila at habang naglalakad ay kumapit si Baekhyun sa braso ni Chanyeol.

Huminto sila sa paglalakad.

"Happy anniversary, Chan. Thank you."

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang baba ni Baekhyun at mabilis na ipinagdikit ang mga labi nilang dalawa. "Happy anniversary, mahal ko. Maraming salamat rin sayo at sakanila."

"Kanila? Sinong sakanila? May iba ka pang pasasalamat bukod Sakaniya at sakin?" naguguluhang tanong ni Baekhyun.

Tumango si Chanyeol. "Sila. at itinuro ang dalawang tao naghihintay sakanila sa mag parking area ng simbahan.

"Mama, papa?" confused na tanong ni Baekhyun.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun at naglakad sila patungo sa mga magulang ni Baekhyun pero hindi pa nakakailang hakbang ay huminto na si Baekhyun at pinigilan si Chanyeol.

"Chan, umalis na tayo!"

Pero umiling si Chanyeol. "Mga magulang mo sila, Baek. Puntahan mo sila."

At hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit pero tumulo ang luha niya.

Ibabalik na ba siya ni Chanyeol sa mga magulang niya?

Sobrang hirap na ba?

Sukong suko na ba si Chanyeol?

"N-no.."

Nabigla naman si Chanyeol dahil sa pag-iyak ni Baekhyun. "Baek, bakit? May masakit ba sayo? Ano?" nag-aalalang tanong nito pero umiling si Baekhyun at mahigpit siyang niyakap.

"Wag please! Wag mo kong ibabalik sakanila! Please, please, Chan.. Wag. Umalis na tayo."

Pinilit ni Chanyeol na ibitaw si Baekhyun mula sa pagkakayakap sakaniya.

"Mahal ko, makinig ka sakin." hinawi niya ang buhok ni Baekhyun na tumatabon na sa magandang mukha nito. "Hinding hindi kita iiwan. Kausapin mo lang sila, sasamahan kita. Hindi ko bibitawan ang kamay mo. Please."

Saglit na nag-isip si Baekhyun at dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol na hindi nito bibitawan ang kamay niya ay pumayag siya.

Naglakad sila palapit sa mga magulang niya at mabilis siyang niyakap ng mama niya nang makalapit.

"I'm sorry, anak. I'm sorry." umiiyak na sabi nito samantalang tahimik naman ang papa niya at nginitian lang siya.

Gulong gulo si Baekhyun.

Ano ba talaga ang nangyayari?

"Sorry. Chanyeol made me realize things, anak. Noong ika-unang linggo niyong nawawalang dalawa, patuloy ang pagpapahanap ko sayo pero sadya kayong magaling magtago. Hindi kayo nahahanap ng kahit sino sa mga tauhan natin hanggang sa nakatanggap ako ng tawag galing kay Chanyeol. Sinabi niya kung asan kayo, ang kalagayan mo. Noong una ay nagalit ako at binalaan pa siyang kukunin ka pero pinigilan ako ng papa mo.. Anak, hindi tumigil si Chanyeol sa pangungulit at araw-araw na panunuyo kahit pa sa tawag lang hanggang sa naisipan kong buksan ang isip ko dahil sa isang sinabi niya."

"A-ano po 'yun?" mahinang tanong ni Baekhyun.

Gulat pa rin siya sa mga pangyayari.

Masyadong mabilis.

Nakita lang niya ang mga magulang niya tapos ngayon ay malalaman niya ang lahat ng ginawa ni Chanyeol para sakaniya, para sakanila.

"Sinabi niyang mahal na mahal ka niya at hindi ka niya pababayaan, sinabi niyang mahal mo rin siya at kahit pa sinong tao ay walang karapatan hadlangan ang pagmamahalan ng kahit na sino dahil kahit ano pang gawin ng hahadlang, kung masyadong matibay ang pagmamahalan ay hinding hindi ito mabubuwag. Kung magtatagumpay man ako sa paghihiwalay ko sainyo, magiging masaya ka pa? O mas magiging miserable ka lang kumpara sa inaakala kong magiging buhay mo kapag siya ang nakatuluyan mo.." sabi nito. "I'm sorry, Baekhyun. Bumalik na kayo sa hacienda, anak. Tinatanggap ko na si Chanyeol. Napatunayan niyang mahal na mahal ka niya at ipaglalaban ka niya sa kahit na sino pa." 

At tuluyang humagulgol si Baekhyun saka niyakap ang mama niya.

"Sorry, mama."

"Ssshhh. Wala kang kasalanan, anak. Kasalanan lahat ni mama. Hindi man lang kita inisip. Masyado akong naging selfish. I'm sorry, anak. Bumalik ka na, hm?"

Tumango si Baekhyun at naramdaman niya ang unti-unting pagbitaw ng kamay ni Chanyeol sakaniya.

Sinubukan niyang pigilan pero mas malakas si Chanyeol kaya nagkabitaw sila.

Nilingon niya si Chanyeol at ang tanging sinabi niyo ay, "Paalam, mahal ko." bago siya sapilitang isinakay ng mga magulang niya sa loob ng sasakyan.

Hindi kaagad nakapagreact si Baekhyun sa lahat ng nangyari.

Kanina lang ay tanggap na sila ni Chanyeol pero ngayon bakit ito nagpaalam?

Planado ba ang lahat?

Tinakot ba ng mga magulang niya si Chanyeol para gawin ito?

Gusto mang magalit ni Baekhyun at magsisigaw ay hindi niya mailabas dahil sa sobrang pag-iyak.

Ayun na 'yon?

Ayun na ba ang huli nilang pagkikita?

No.

"C-chanyeol.." 

"Tama na ang kaka-Chanyeol mo. Tapos na kayo." mariing sabi ng papa niya na nagmamaneho na mas lalong ikinalakas ng iyak ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol..

*** 

Nakatulog si Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang haba ng byahe pauwi sa hacienda.

Walang imik at parang zombie na naglalakad papunta sa kwarto niya.

Ito nanaman.

Nasa mansyon nanaman siya.

Buong akala niya kanina ay magiging malaya na sila ni Chanyeol pero anong nangyari?

Bakit mag-isa na lang siya?

Chanyeol, sabi mo mahal mo 'ko, pero asan ka ngayon?

Bakit mo ko hinayaan sa laban na 'to? Akala ko ba hindi mo bibitawan ang kamay ko? Pero bakit iniwan mo ko?

Unti-unti nanaman tumulo ang luha ni Baekhyun at sa pagbukas niya ng pinto ng kwarto niya ay isang malakas na putok ang narinig niya.

Putok galing sa party poppers na hawak nina Sehun at Luhan.

Sehun at Luhan?!

Party poppers?!

"Welcome back!" sabay na sigaw ng dalawang kaibigan.

Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang luha niya at naguguluhan tinignan ang dalawa.

"Huh? Ano 'to? Bakit kayo nandito?"

Pero hindi na sumagot pa ang dalawa hanggang sa nakarinig na lang si Baekhyun ng pagstrum ng gitara at ang boses ng taong pinakamamahal niya.

"You don't know babe  
When you hold me  
And kiss me slowly  
It's the sweetest thing  
And it don't change  
If I had it my way  
You would know that you are.."

Sunod sunod na pumatak ang luha ni Baekhyun nang marealize niya kung ano ang nangyayari.

Another part ba ng anniversary celebration nila 'to?

Chanyeol, ang dami mong pakulo.

Lumabas si Chanyeol mula sa pagtatago niya sa gilid at ngumiti kay Baekhyun habang patuloy na kumakanta at naggigitara.

"..I just wanna see  
I just wanna see how beautiful you are  
You know that I see it  
I know you're a star  
Where you go I follow  
No matter how far  
If life is a movie  
Oh you're the best part, oh oh oh  
You're the best part, oh oh oh  
Best part.."

Nang matapos ang kanta ay namalayan ni Baekhyun ang mga magulang niya sa likuran ni Chanyeol.

Naglakad ang boyfriend niya papunta sakaniya at kinuha ang kamay niyang gagamitin niya sana para paluin ito.

"Mahal, sorry." hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. "Wala kasi akong ibang maisip na paraan kung paano ka ba tatanungin nito kaya sorry kung pinaiyak muna kita. Sorry na." natatawang pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang luha sa pisngi ni Baekhyun. Iniiwas naman nito ang mukha niya.

"I hate you."

Tumango si Chanyeol. "Kaya nga sorry na." hindi sumagot si Baekhyun kaya naisip ni Chanyeol na baka pwede na niyang sabihin lahat lahat.

"Baek, nakaka-isang linggo pa lang tayo sa Maynila, pinaalam ko na agad ang lahat sa mga magulang mo. Baek, mahal kita, kaya ayokong nakikitang nahihirapan ka sa sitwasyon dahil hindi ka sanay sa ganun. Ayoko ring hindi kayo ayos ng mga magulang mo dahil sa pagmamahalan nating dalawa. Kung hindi kayang mamili, edi wag mamili dahil hindi naman kailangan. Pwede namang dalawa. Halos araw-araw, kinukulit ko sila sa tawag, Baek, para lang pagbigyan ako. At nang maayos kaming makapag-usap tatlo, sinabi nilang gusto ka na nilang makita at aayusin na natin ang problema, kaso humiling ulit ako. Hiniling ko na sana sa anniversary na lang natin para rin magawa ko 'tong plano ko. At ito na nga, ito na 'yun, Baek. Isang hakbang na lang patungo sa habangbuhay para makasama ka."

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang noo niya. "Baekhyun, sa dinadami ng mga bagay na pinagdaanan natin lalo na nitong nakaraang buwan, masasabi kong sobrang tibay na. Hinding hindi na mawawala at kung sakaling may magbabago man, mas lalalim lang. Mahal na mahal na mahal na mahal kita, Baekhyun. Hindi ko hahayaan na tumanda akong hindi naman ikaw ang kasama. Kaya please, sagutin mo ang isa sa mga marami pang itatanong ko sayo sa mga darating pang panahon na ikaw ang kasama ko. Lumuhod si Chanyeol at mas lalo lang naiyak si Baekhyun. "Will you marry me?"

At wala nang pag-aalinlangan pang tumango si Baekhyun.

"I will. I will marry you, Chan!" sagot nito at isinuot ni Chanyeol ang singsing na matagal na niyang pinag-iipunan.

Magmula pa noong unang araw maging sila ni Baekhyun.

Nang maisuot ang simple pero magandang singsing ay itinayo na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at siya na anf humalik dito.

Nagtawanan ang mga kasama nila kabilang na ang mga kasambahay sa loob ng mansyon.

"Congratulations!" sigaw ng lahat at nagpalakpakan na akala mo ay ikinasal na ang dalawa.

Niyakap naman nang mahigpit ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at nagpasalamat dito saka sa lahat. 

"Thank you, Chanyeol. I love you so much." sabi ni Baekhyun nang maiwan silang dalawa ni Chanyeol sa kwarto niya.

"Salamat rin, princess B, at mas mahal kita."

Napangiti si Baekhyun. "Forever?"

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> hunhan side story?


End file.
